To meet demands of modern communication networks, power amplifiers are often required to amplify baseband signals in an efficient, yet linear, manner such that substantial gain (i.e., amplification) is achieved without significantly altering frequency characteristics of the resulting signal and otherwise introducing interference. Crest factor reduction (CFR) is a pre-processing technique for reducing a baseband signal's peak-to-average ratio (PAR) prior to amplification, and is intended to improve power-amplifier performance by reducing the baseband signal's PAR (or crest factor) within the amplifier's operable range (e.g., below the threshold in which amplification becomes non-linear).